Cooking on range tops often involves the creation of smoke and fumes resulting from the cooking process. Range hoods are often provided above range tops to evacuate as much of the smoke and fumes as possible; however, they are completely effective in dealing with the volume of smoke and fumes which are often produced. Therefore, stove enclosures (or range enclosures) are occasionally provided for containing the smoke and fumes. While these enclosures are effective, they are often complicated to assemble and cumbersome to use. An improved enclosure for enclosing the space between a range top and range hood would therefore be useful.